The day her heart quit working
by AndreaAtlyss
Summary: Anything can happen in the blink of an eye. Will help come?


"Patrick?, do-do you remember when we brought Angela, Ben, and Amelia home?" Shelagh was using every ounce of strength she had left.

"Yes dear, I do… Walking through the door watching you with our newborn babies was the high of my life." A tear ran down Shelagh's face, seeing Patrick try to hide his away and be strong for her. Shelagh gave a wide smile and struggled to take her last breath, Patrick wished and hoped she would just take his and be okay, but the fate didn't work that way for the Turners.

"I-Love-yo-" Shelagh barely choked out her words before her eyes closed and her chest took its final rise and fall. She laid on the floor in Patrick's arms where she collapsed moments before.

Shelagh never dreamed that she would be the first to go, with their age difference she had mentally prepared herself for the day when he would pass in the future, but she didn't account for this dreadful and painful day.

* * *

"Patrick! Patri-" Shelagh fell to her knees.

"Shelagh!" Patrick screamed, and ran to her side in the community center.

"My, my arm and chest hurts Patrick." Shelagh lunched forward and grabbed her chest as if she couldn't breathe from the pain.

"Shelagh your having a heart attack! Stay with me, don't you give up on me!" Patrick took a hold of the hand she was reaching out to her and kissed her forehead. He shot up and yelled out the door, please help.

"Help! Help! Call for help!" People in the streets ran to get help, the local GP calling was a serious thing. He ran back to his wife sitting down and holding her, knowing he couldn't do anything more.

"Tell me a story." It was a pained whisper, even she knew nothing could be done.

"Once upon a time, in a small flat, lived a lonely GP and a hurting motherless boy. In another place lived a nun, hoping of a life she couldn't have, and in a future life, three children who were not wanted. This is the story of how they became a family.

It started with a three legged race, and the father failed his job, so the loving nun took over and the end result was a scar on her palm and a forbidden kiss that turned into love. The NHS had sent an ex-ray van to rule out TB and save lives, but it only saved the ones the GP didn't care much about and it tried to rip away the ones he loved with all his heart. He pressed the stethoscope to her chest, and nearly cried when he heard the crackles. He kept his tears to himself until the night fell and then he cried himself to sleep. The first woman he ever truly loved was ripped away and took his heart with her, and when he found love again she sewn him a new one, then had to leave. He dreamed of what her hair would look like and what she was under her habit. When she called him, he couldn't run to her, for his work kept him away, and he felt broken. When he finally found her she was long and far from home, shaking from the cold.

Her short honey blond hair was pulled up and he noticed her red nose and small red ears, cold from the late year chill. He wrapped her in his coat and felt her forehead, he wanted nothing more but to kiss her, but there was a child in the car watching. The wedding rolled around, and she blamed herself for not seeing the boys polio, the wedding had to wait and be put off for a later date, but they still stood together.

They were a family, no matter what.

The Sisters cried and wept of joy for them when they stood at the alter, turning their heads at the kiss, trying not to giggle at how he dipped her down in her giant puffy dress. The first night together in their bed was heaven, the way they fit together was perfect in every way possible. They longed for a baby, a perfect mix of them and their love, but God had another plan. The phone rang and a baby had no home, until they rescued their princess and called her Angela Julienne. She grew into a strong willed 2 year old, and the phone rang again. There was a 2 month old boy whose mother was killed in a car accident, they named him Benjamin Fredrick. He thrived and was ever so loved, and a year later the phone rang again. A 4 day old girl born without her left foot was placed up for adoption, they named her Amelianne Evangelina and she soared into life learning to use her prosthetic foot and walking by the age of three. They were the happiest families despite their ups and downs, it was hard at times, but they always found a way. From then on they lived happily, ever, after. "

The few words she was able to say she barely got them out. By the time help came it was to late, and she was gone. Patrick let out a cry that was similar to the sounds of the workhouse howl. There was no hope left in it, just pain. PC Noakes was one of the sergeants to come, he took one look and stopped dead, letting his own tears fall.

"She-lagh…" Patrick sobbed, and kissed his wife one last time.

The funeral was very large, hundreds of people loved Shelagh, she was a heroine of the east end for many years serving her community. The choir sang her favourite song May the good Lord bless and keep you, by Jim Reeves. Many people spoke kind words and a few sang, they laid roses and freesias on her coffin.

A short obituary for her was published in the paper and read.

"Shelagh Alice Turner, passed away on September, 7th, 1967, Born to Marianne and William Mannion, August, 17th, 1929 in Glasgow Scotland. She is leaving behind her loving extended family and friends, her husband Patrick Ben Turner, and four children, Timothy Patrick turner, Angela Julienne Turner, Benjamin Fredrick Turner, and Amelianne Evangelina Turner. She worked for over 15 years as a nurse and midwife and lived with the sisters of St. Ramond Nonatus. She was loved by many in the community, and was a true treasure of the east end. Shelagh will be dearly missed by anyone and everyone who knew her."


End file.
